Seirei no Tami
Summary Seirei no Tami are a community of non-human race, a village where non-human race called Spirit People live, they are a community build by people that had been driven out from human territory for racial persecution and slavery, they are an isolated community that keeping minimal amount of interaction to outside. Government The village are governed by the Council of Elder that numbered around 10 people to represent the village and the race, the position are hereditary, and the council responsible for all the governing business as the top ruling body aside in religion where Dryas stand at the highest after the Council. Demographics Spirit People are non-human race like Beastkin, Elven, Dwarven, and Wingedkin that live in harmony together with natural spirit. The Spirit folks are generally worship the natural spirit, especially high ranked spirit with humanoid form that they consider as part of divine entity. Technology Seirei no Tami had technological prowess far more advanced compared to the rest of the world 'Magic' The Spirit folks, just like their name, utilizes Spirit art, the origin of magic, and they also using technique like teleportation and spatial storage like it's the most common thing there is, although this kind of magic are considered legendary and pretty much lost in other region in the world. 'Architecture' Architecture in Seirei no Tami are pretty much environmentally friendly, like hollowing big tree or boulder, but although the material and base are natural, they can create it not losing from modern architecture in comfort, as shown with Rio Boulder house that pretty much comparable with 5 star hotel, all thanks from the expertise of the dwarf. 'Agriculture' In the hand of the elven race spirit art, and with the help of Dryas, Seirei no Tami pretty much can grow any kind of plant in the world. 'Military' Because of their low population, they have small military power in term of size, but all of them are high in quality, non-human race are generally stronger than human, and they are also naturally gifted in spirit art, even in small number, they can easily eliminates enemy that normally will overwhelm normal human army battalion. Culture History Important Person ;Dryas : Dryas main body, The world tree, are the center of the village existence, and as a Pseudo high Spirit, Dryas are worshiped in the village. ;Syldra : Syldra are the head of the elder Council and also one of the three great elder. ;Ursula : Ursula are one of the three great elder. ;Dominic : Dominic are one of three great elder and represent the Dwarf race, most crafter in the village, from smithing, carpentry, and miner work under him. ;Sara : Sara are one of the direct descendant of The village council member, She's the eldest of the trio of Council Descendant with Oufia and Alma, Part of the village guardian and the village Priestess as Dryas attendant. ;Oufia : Oufia are one of the direct descendant of The village council member Syldra, She's part of the village guardian, and also the priestess and Dryas attendant. ;Alma : Alma are one of the direct descendant of The village council member, Dominic grand daughter, she's the youngest of the Council descendant trio, She's part of the village guardian, and also the priestess and Dryas attendant. ;Uzuma : Uzuma are a female wingedkin and the chief of the village warrior, she's also the strongest warrior in the village in term of pure combat, Rio excluded. ;Latifa : Latifa are the newest member of the village that born outside the village, and also a direct descendant of the council member as the great grand-daughter of Ursula. ;Rio : Rio are the first accepted human in the village and acknowledged as eternal friend and also guardian of the village, he's also the strongest individual in the village in term of magic combat ability. Important Place ;Great Tree :Great tree actually are the Natural spirit Dryas main physical body, back when she still a lower mid-rank spirit, she can't go too far away from the tree, though now she can travel around the village, she still bounded to the tree, there's her own private space inside the hollow part in the inner tree. :It's a really big tree that towering over the entire forest, but it's covered by several layer of magical barrier, rendering it invisible to normal eyes. ;Elder Tower :Its actually a big tree, but not as big as Dryas tree, it contain office and meeting room for the elder council, pretty much Seirei no Tami Senate building ;Plaza :It's a plaza square located on the outer side of the village, there's a water fountain located here, and it's registered as teleport point for Rio Trivia Gallery GreatTree.JPG|The Great Tree Spiritfolk.png|Spirit Folks Category:Locations Category:Seirei no Tami